Wireless communication and networking has generally become more prevalent for both personal and commercial purposes. Wireless communication devices are being used for a variety of purposes in many different environments. Those skilled in the art will recognize that a wireless communications device might include a cellular telephone device, two-way radio as well as those devices used to provide a communications infrastructure and/or network. Typically, these wireless communication devices can be used for many purposes in many differing types operational environments. However, under some environmental circumstances, it may be desirable to use specialized wireless communication devices due to the operating conditions where the wireless communication devices and network devices are operating.
For example, in the mining industry, these wireless communication devices can be used in areas where the amount of gaseous and solid combustible materials in work areas can create a hazardous situation when using the communication device. Generally, the electrical power of a wireless communication device and networking device generate energy fields that can potentially couple energy into nearby machinery or tools. When nearby mechanical movement occurs or gaps in metallic structures exist, discharge of high electromagnetic potentials can result based upon the amount of power that is transmitted from the wireless communication device.
Due to the use of these wireless communication devices in potentially hazardous environments, there are typically strict industrial regulations in the use and operating parameters of these wireless communication devices. Generally, the regulations on the wireless communication devices can limit the practicality of using this communications technology in these environments. However, these types of regulations are generally necessary since most wireless communication devices do not have the ability to control the electrical power in the device based upon the environmental conditions.
Known techniques for using communication devices under certain environmental conditions include U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0176169, entitled “SYSTEM FOR SENSING ENVIRONMENTAL CONDITIONS,” in which a system is defined that includes a deployed sensor system for sensing specific environmental conditions. However, this type of system controls operation of the device to the extent that it will either turn on and off based upon the environmental conditions. The system described in this application does not control radio frequency (RF) emissions based upon the environmental conditions so that the system can continue functioning in the adverse environmental conditions.
Therefore, the need exists to develop a system and method for sensing combustible material conditions in an adverse environment and configure devices in the communications system so as to enhance safety or to prevent accidental ignition of combustible materials in these environments.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.